L'Oublié du Colisée
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] "Sur son épée ruissela le sang des ennemis qu'on lui a imposé. Ses yeux se plissèrent au passage d'un nuage devant son soleil. Les applaudissements, les acclamations n'avaient pas de sens pour lui. Il s'était oublié en luttant dans ce Colisée. Il ne savait plus qui il était ni pourquoi il brandissait son épée et son bouclier. Il y était forcé."


Disclaimer : **Aventures** ne m'appartient pas, il est à ses créateurs respectifs.

Ndla : Bonjour, bonsoir, cher lecteur, chère lectrice. Voici mon second OS, non je ne vais pas donner le numéro d'apparition de mes OS, c'était la première et dernière fois ! Je ne sais que dire avant alors... Je ne vais pas vous retarder davantage *part se cacher*. Je me rend compte que je n'ai jamais beaucoup "parlé" au début de mes textes. On se retrouve à la fin de cette histoire.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes disséminées, probablement, ça et là.

Bon courage et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **L'Oublié du Colisée**

 **.**

La foule extatique se leva dans un même mouvement coloré et discipliné malgré ce brouhaha composé de cris et d'applaudissements mêlés. Un seul être vivant restait debout sur le sable chaud ensanglanté, une seule personne brandissait son épée, un seul homme était parvenu à survivre. Ce visage aussi acéré qu'un poignard, les mèches de cheveux noirs trempées de sueurs contre sa peau malgré le bandeau ceignant sa tête, ce visage se leva vers les rayons du soleil une dernière fois. Cet ultime instant de paix où il pouvait profiter de la chaleur, de la lumière qui avait été, dans une autre vie semblait-il, sa compagne de toujours.

Sur son épée ruissela le sang des ennemis qu'on lui imposé, des rivières du liquide vermeille descendit sur sa peau. Ses yeux bleu marine se plissèrent au passage d'un nuage blanc devant son soleil. Les applaudissements, les acclamations, tous ces bruits de fond, n'avaient plus de sens pour lui. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il luttait. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il fallait poursuivre.

Survivre. Attendre.

Toujours. Encore.

On scandait son prénom avec la même admiration, la même fascination, les mêmes soupirs languissant que celui d'un héros. En avait-il été un dans une autre vie ? Aurait-il voulu en être un s'il parvenait à acheter sa liberté ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le pont-levis branlant, chutant avec un net fracas presque oblitéré par la foule immense, horriblement oppressante, de ces gens insatiables, assoiffés de sang, les bras tendus vers le ciel dès la fin de ce gigantesque massacre pour remercier leur souverain, ce dieu vivant indétrônable.

Son entraîneur lui fit signe de revenir. Regagner la pénombre serrait son cœur, le faisait battre plus vite que celui de tous ces voyeurs réunis, ces révoltants spectateurs. Le bouclier en bois dans une main et l'épée dans l'autre, il obéit, la tête droite et fière. Une fierté, il en avait l'impression, qu'il avait toujours eue, qu'il avait toujours eu à cœur de ménager et de faire passer en priorité.

Chaque jour, le même travail sur soi. Il essayait de sangler son cœur, pour ne pas nourrir cet espoir aux inconnues et ténébreuses sources.

Il suivit la direction que lui désignait le pouce crasseux, rendit son épée et son bouclier en bois docilement avant de poursuivre son chemin, descendre en plein cœur de l'hypogée, composées de tunnels où étaient parqués les combattants, et s'engagea dans le long couloir plongé dans une semi-pénombre. Il ignora les grognements, les gémissements et les lamentations des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, piégés tout aussi profondément que lui dans ce cercle infernal et vicieux que la roue enflammée d'Ixion. Tous capturés, comme lui, se battant pour vivre au jour le jour. Lui également.

Ce fut lui qui referma la porte de sa cellule, verrouillée dans un cliquetis inaudible. Lui qui s'assit dans un coin, rassembla ses genoux contre lui pour les entourer de ses bras, ses yeux dardés devant lui, sans vraiment regarder. Un fauve guettant le moment propice pour partir. Par habitude. Partir où ? Pour qui ? Cette question était son unique motivation. Le dos droit, fier, contre le mur en brique, glacial. Seul deux murs sur les quatre de sa cage étaient ainsi, le reste n'était que barreaux métalliques. Fondu dans la pénombre, il avait une bonne vue sur le reste des cages. Dans la cellule mitoyenne à la sienne, il distinguait les contours de son voisin, qu'une flèche dans son genou confinait là depuis quelques jours, qui se traîna misérablement vers lui en boitant.

― Tu es revenu en vie cette fois encore et en un seul morceau, félicitation !

Machinalement le jeune homme toucha du bout des doigts l'estafilade sur le dos de son nez, encore sanguinolente. Il en avait de similaire sur tout le torse. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop grave, pas au point qu'il faille faire venir un guérisseur. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de demander des nouvelles de la santé du trentenaire. Son nom s'était perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire, devenu un véritable bourbier après tout ce temps passé ici.

― Tu sais ce que j'ai vu passé pendant ton tour ? Le Boucher de Mirage !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se fit plus attentif. Qu'est-ce que le souverain et son entraîneur avaient encore prévu ? Ce surnom ne lui disait rien, personnellement, et néanmoins éveilla la méfiance chez lui. Sa mémoire défaillante le trahissait.

― M'est avis que c'est toi qui va t'y coller, poursuivit l'homme en convalescence.

Pourquoi lui ? Il eut un grognement, apparemment exaspéré pour dissimuler l'effet dévastateur que cette nouvelle venait d'avoir sur lui. Aucun répit.

― T'es devenu le petit chouchou du public depuis quelques mois, ajouta son interlocuteur si soucieux de son bien-être. Le grand Gladiateur sans peur, l'ex-aventurier sans attache ! J'imagine que dès demain, tu vas retourner dans l'arène.

Le jeune homme plissa les paupières pour chasser les sentiments déplacés. Ces mois avaient raboté sa volonté par à-coup, minutieusement. Demain, il sera mort. Peut-être. Si ce qui lui restait de fierté et de volonté lui permettait de vivre un jour de plus… Au fond de lui, sans ces personnes dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas sans eux. Ces foutus inconnus, aux visages effacés par le temps, lui manquait terriblement.

Il défit d'un geste son bandeau et tendit le bras pour l'observer sous la faible lumière de la torche accrochée non loin de là. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa couleur originelle. Surement qu'on la lui avait donné en arrivant ici. On lui avait tout enlevé. Il n'avait plus qu'un pantalon de toile, des bottes en cuir usées, l'épée et le bouclier qu'on lui mettait entre les mains avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Il se battait inlassablement, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois. Le torse nu, maculé de crasse et de sang, luisant de sueur sous un soleil inflexible, il avait su défaire un par un les ennemis qu'on lui avait présenté, sans ciller, avec une unique motivation pour gonfler son cœur d'un fol espoir.

― Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom. Je t'ai dis le mien.

L'observation du convalescent était juste. Il n'avait donné son nom à personne dans le Colisée. A quoi bon ? Son prénom avait perdu son sens dès l'instant où il l'avait entendu, scandé par ces voyeurs assoiffés et pervers, ces spectateurs rendus extatiques par ces mises à mort. En vérité, il en avait conscience, personne ne se souviendrait de lui une fois mort ici. Il ne voulait pas qu'on songe à lui en tant que puissant gladiateur enchaîné à ce funeste endroit.

On l'avait capturé et amené ici, depuis près d'un an maintenant, si sa mémoire méritait encore qu'il se fie à elle.

Le bandeau à nouveau noué sur son front, relique d'un passé oublié, il se tapit dans l'ombre, ramassé sur lui-même contre le mur, et sentit le sommeil alourdir ses paupières. Il se laissa aller, sa joue posée contre ses bras croisés, prêt à faire ce même cauchemar, écoutant distraitement les derniers mots du convalescent à son adresse.

― Bon courage pour demain, petit, à moins d'un miracle… Je ne sais pas si qui que ce soit sera capable de vaincre ce monstre…

 **.**

 _Une explosion, inoffensive, boucha leur champ de vision. Les cheveux se cabrèrent, hennirent, se reculèrent vivement face à la troupe qui s'avança, perçant l'épaisse fumée._

 _Il entendit un homme, près de lui, hurler dans sa direction, son regard balaya les alentours. Dans leur camp, ils étaient quatre, juchés sur leur monture, protégeant la calèche. Une langue de feu jaillit de la main de son compagnon et s'enroula autour d'eux, barrière de fortune pour empêcher les bandits de s'approcher. Un gain de temps crucial. Bravant le danger, l'épée au clair, le jeune homme talonna sa monture, sauta la barrière enflammée et se jeta au-devant du péril. Il y eut des cris de douleur – de surprise ? – dans son dos. Son destrier fonça vers le premier assaillant et, d'un coup d'épée, son cavalier le fit choir de sa monture qui détala. Une flèche de glace se glissa entre deux des côtes d'un autre qui s'apprêtait à prendre à revers le jeune homme. Une partie des flammes de la barrière s'empressèrent de lécher la jambe d'un bandit qui hurla de douleur, désarçonné par sa cheval effrayé._

 _Il en venait de tout côté, à tel point que son prénom fut hurlé à multiples reprises. D'abord avec de l'urgence dans la voix, puis de l'anxiété. Très vite, Il fut encerclé, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, son vaillant destrier s'agita, nerveux. Il abattit sa lame sur un adversaire enhardi par leur supériorité numérique. Bien mal lui en pris, la lame trancha profondément dans la chair. Une flèche de glace frôla sa joue pour atteindre celui qui s'était dressé devant lui. C'est dans cette bérézina que la calèche reprit sa route, les chevaux forcés de passer à travers la barrière dont les flammes avaient ostensiblement baissé en intensité. Les trois compagnons ne purent se résoudre, malgré les exhortations de la mage qu'ils devaient escorter, à abandonner l'un des leurs. Le jeune homme aperçut leur mine indécise, leur espoir, leur épuisement. Plus l'affrontement se prolongeait, plus la situation s'aggravait. Apparemment, ces bandits n'en avaient qu'après lui._

 _Par dépit, devina le jeune homme. Eliminer le seul épéiste de l'équipée, la menace la plus immédiate ou le capturer vivant, vu le soin qu'ils prenaient à l'acculer, à l'isoler du reste du groupe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis rester une seconde de plus._

― _Allez-vous-en ! hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause. Je vous rejoindrai dès que possible !_

 _Ils n'étaient pas assez pour pouvoir mettre tout le monde hors d'état de nuire, mais bien trop pour être totalement défait. Son propre but n'était pas de survivre mais de faire gagner du temps. Un de ses compagnons claqua la croupe de la monture du pyro-mage pour l'empêcher de rester là une seconde de plus. Soit, ils obéiraient cette fois. Alors que les deux autres rattrapaient la calèche, le dernier à partir lui fit cette promesse :_

― _T'as tout intérêt à rester en vie, abruti ! Si tu ne t'amènes pas, on reviendra te chercher !_

 _Ils s'adressèrent un dernier sourire._

 _Le reste n'était que confusion et pénombre._

 **.**

Une gigantesque explosion fit frémirent les murs, le souterrain tout entier. Ce tremblement timide, lointain, éveilla tout à fait le guerrier. Il faisait encore nuit, songea le jeune homme en avisant l'escalier menant directement à l'arène. Un vent glacial s'y engouffrait, coulant paresseusement sur sa peau nu parcourut de frissons incontrôlables à son plus grand regret.

Il se frictionna brièvement, se ramena à l'extrême contre le coin où il s'était posté, ne fit plus qu'un avec les ténèbres. L'inquiétude se propagea dans les cages aussi surement qu'une épidémie de peste.

Une autre explosion, bien plus proche celle-ci, au-dessus eux. Des cris de toutes les directions leurs entraîneurs, des soldats se pressèrent dans le tunnel, armés de lances, d'épées, d'hallebardes et d'arbalètes. Sans se soucier des gladiateurs, ils traversaient le couloir pour remonter vers le premier sous-sol. Le jeune homme était dans l'expectative, guettait, sans certitude aucune. Il plia les doigts machinalement, grimaçant en sentant le sang séché sur sa peau. Une sensation désagréable à laquelle il ne s'était jamais habitué.

Le couloir se vida, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde reste, planté devant lui, en attente. Une épée à nue pendait à sa ceinture. Un jeunot, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le regard étincelant, le jeune homme se releva, glissa avec une discrétion prise avec l'habitude, ce dont il ne s'était jamais distingué auparavant lui semblait-il. La lumière de la lune, si pâle, si faible, à peine assez forte pour se glisser dans le tunnel, lui donnait juste ce qu'il fallait pour agir.

Il décida de profiter de l'agitation pour passer à l'action, fit passer ses bras à travers les barreaux et, avant que l'homme n'ait pu se méfier, il entoura son cou d'un bras et se saisit de sa tête d'une main. Exécution mimétique, maladroite. L'homme eut le temps de se débattre avant qu'un craquement écœurant parvint à ses oreilles. Il maintint le corps contre les barreaux pour le laisser glisser. Il s'empara de l'épée, fouilla les poches, défit la ceinture. Peine perdu. Pas de clé en vue.

Il écarta dédaigneusement tout sentiment de panique. Tant pis si celui-ci n'avait pas la clé de sa liberté, un autre viendra et il s'occuperait de lui. Tout n'était plus que silence là-haut. Les autres prisonniers, témoins, gémissaient de désespoir. Il se recula à nouveau, se réfugia dans les ténèbres alors que des bruits de pas précipités résonnaient dans l'escalier au bout du tunnel, celui-là même qu'une dizaine de soldats avaient emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il entendit des éclats de voix.

― Le mec a dit qu'il était ici.

― Il a intérêt à ne pas nous avoir raconté de conneries sinon foi de...

― Le temps nous ait compté, dépêchons-nous de le retrouver et de partir !

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, dans l'expectative. Trois voix, en tout et pour tout.

Il fit encore trois pas en arrière, sa main enroulée autour de la garde, serrant si fort que ses phalanges en blanchirent. Les pas se rapprochèrent et il les vit enfin.

Un homme en robe de mage d'un rouge sombre, un autre, encapuchonné, le bas du visage couvert par un masque, et le troisième, leur arrivant à plus de la mi-hauteur. Le premier claqua des doigts impérieusement et toutes les torches s'allumèrent, des flammes si vives qu'il fut pris au dépourvu. Plus encore face aux sentiments familiers qui vinrent en traître, les trois hommes s'approchant de sa cage. L'un d'eux se figea, l'attention portée sur lui. Le cliquetis d'une clé résonna dans tout le tunnel, mais aucun des prisonniers n'osaient réclamer leur liberté.

Pourtant, la porte de sa cage s'ouvrit. Aucun des trois hommes n'avait prononcé de mot. L'encapuchonné, le premier à l'avoir reconnu apparemment, avait tiré sur la manche du mage qui, à son tour, avait tapoté l'épaule du nain. Le mage fut le premier à s'engager dans la cellule, tout sourire, sans se soucier de l'épée que brandissait le jeune homme, et lui tendit la main.

― On est revenu. On te l'avait promis, Théo.

Et subitement, un flot de souvenirs, de sensations, d'émotions, se déversa en lui avec violence, brisa la forteresse qu'il s'était bâtit pour se protéger, arracha la sangle comprimant son cœur jusqu'à l'étouffement. Cette immense vague brisa les défenses, déferla en lui, ne laissant plus rien de ce qu'il avait été durant ces longs mois de combats, d'emprisonnement, de batailles acharnés et de nourritures insipides, tout juste bonnes à maintenir en vie. Il vit les visages amicaux avec une netteté troublante, se rappela à lui des années de souvenirs, de joie, de peine, de colère. Le dos droit, fier, il avança d'un pas déterminé, respirant une nouvelle bouffée d'air, réconforté.

Son prénom, son nom, avait retrouvé tout son sens.

Lâchant son arme, il saisit la main tendu, et un sourire de soulagement éclaira son visage, les yeux brillant d'émotions qu'il contint de justesse. Il eut un petit rire, léger, insouciant. Le sien.

― Vous en aurez mis du temps, les gars !

On lui tendit un bouclier or et blanc, serti d'une émeraude, qui s'illumina à l'approche de son propriétaire, ainsi qu'une épée au fourreau ouvragé.

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière était de retour. Le groupe était enfin complet.

― Nous partons, annonça le pyro-mage, soulagé.

Les quatre compagnons sortirent de la cellule, trois d'entre eux prirent la direction des escaliers afin de quitter cette antichambre de l'enfer. Ils furent arrêter par leur ami, d'une main sur l'épaule du mage. Il expliqua, accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement du menton vers celui qui avait été son voisin, son soutient moral, pendant d'innombrables jours, et dont les yeux en cet instant cruel étincelait de l'espoir d'une renouveau prochain.

― On ne peut pas les laisser ici.

Les trois compagnons échangèrent un regard, déjà résolus. Incapables d'aller à l'encontre du souhait de l'ami retrouvé, ils répondirent, animés d'une force renouvelée.

― C'était à prévoir ! A toi de démarrer les hostilités, on te suivra jusqu'en enfer.

 _ **Comme tu le ferais pour nous.**_

― Bob, Shin, Grunlek, on va se mettre au boulot immédiatement. On a un Colisée a raser !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Fin de l'OS ! J'en aurais passé, du temps, sur cet écrit ! J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir arriver jusqu'au bout (aucune fin ne me satisfaisait en fait, j'en ai rajouté encore et encore... espérons que je n'en ai pas trop fait).

Certains/certaines ont dû se demander "mais quel est le but de tout cela ma chère ?" Et bien... Je ne sais pas. L'illustration de la force de l'amitié ? de la volonté ? Possible.

Merci encore d'avoir lu, cher lecteur, chère lectrice. Une petite faveur cependant : voudrais-tu bien laisser une petite review, que je sache si cet OS, assez particulier, a été apprécié ? Non pour mon égo mais pour savoir si ce genre d'histoire plait. Voilà tout !

Je te laisse à présent, à bientôt !


End file.
